


flags

by whichlights



Category: Marvel
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Pride, i love them...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Loki touched the flag, and it was soft against his skin.





	flags

**Author's Note:**

> yo last day of genderfluid loki week is "pride" so like,, take my garbage

"Your hands are cold," Thor laughed. Loki snatched his hands back from Thor's grasp. 

"That's perfectly normal," Loki snapped. 

"Nope, you're cold."

"Thor, I'm literally a frost giant."

Thor started humming. "You're so  _coooold_. Come on, you need some sun. I know  _exactly_ how to get you some."

"Oh, no." Loki shook his head at Thor, backing away. "I know what you want, and I'm not doing it."

Thor picked Loki up like he weighed about as much as your average sack of potatoes and carried him out the door. Loki just sighed and resigned himself to getting dragged along to the Midgardian celebration.

"It'll be  _fun_ ," Thor insisted when they were halfway there and Loki gave his obligatory attempt at freedom. "You need to get out more. You might even make some friends, you know."

"Or I can get blinded by all the rainbow confetti," Loki huffed.

"You're ridiculous. You wouldn't get  _blinded_."

"I don't want to go."

"Everyone else is off having fun at the parade."

"Because it's a Midgard thing! That's what they  _do_!"

Loki couldn't see Thor's face, but he assumed Thor was rolling his eyes. " _I'm_ not Midgardian."

"No, you just love hanging out with them." It was Loki's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't want to do this."

"Too fucking  _bad_ , 'Ki."

Thor didn't set Loki down until they arrived at the pride parade. Loki narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to."

"Have fun, bro!" Thor beamed. He ran off, waving to a group of his friends as he approached. 

Loki crossed his arms and went along with what Thor wanted, if only because he'd get pouty if he didn't. Loki found himself smiling a few times because just - it was infectious, alright? 

"Hey!" A girl with a buzzed head and wide eyes grinned at him. Her arms were full of multicolored flags, each about three feet wide by five feet long. "Want one?"

"What?" Loki blinked. 

"I'm selling them to help fund my girlfriend's transition. They're ten dollars each."

Loki dug around in his pockets and found about twenty two dollars and a few quarters. "Uh, what do you have? My brother is bi."

She handed him a flag in pink, purple and blue. "Thank you!"

"Wait," Loki whispered before she left. "Do you... do you have genderfluid?"

"Sure!" She said cheerfully, digging through her stack. "This one."

The flag went from pink to white to purple to black to blue. Loki touched the flag, and it was soft against his skin. He handed her the rest of his money. "The ten for the flag, and the rest is a donation," he told her. He glanced around, and pointed to Thor. "That's my brother, he's friends with the Avengers, and you and I both know Tony Stark has very deep pockets."

She beamed. "Thanks! Bye! Have a gay day!"

Loki laughed. "You too!" He called after her, clutching the flags close to him. 

\---

"What's this?" Thor grinned at the bi flag. 

Loki shrugged. "Got you something," she said. "We both know your dumb ass never has any money on you."

"Looks like you had more than enough." Thor pointed to the flag currently draped over her shoulders, marking her as genderfluid to anyone who knew what that combination of colors meant. 

Loki touched it and smiled. "Yah. I did."

"Did you have fun?" Thor asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Loki rolled her eyes. "Fine. Maybe a little."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, my marvel sideblog is genderfluid-loki, and i love loki more than life.


End file.
